Twelve Minutes Past Midnight
by karynperovskite
Summary: Luce finds perfect bliss just twelve minutes past midnight.


Today felt like strawberries, simple and sweet. The sunlight that touched my skin as I walked randomly at the cemetery seemed noticeably warmer today, as if there were fine crystals embedded in the light. Somehow, the golden rays contributed to my sunny mood, as I now walked to cherish the wonderful day with a confident smile pasted on my face. Today, the dawn of a new beginning, I felt perfectly blissful.

I stopped at the aged statue of Eros, or Cupid, the God of Love, in Roman Mythology found at the fulcrum of the cemetery. It stood tilted to one side, moss surrounding almost every inch of the carved rock, and there were numerous ant-filled cracks on it. It's beautiful. It's beautiful to me, at least. It truly made me smile as I imagined how this statue would've looked back in day it was made. Clean, flawless, detailed and the face that Eros bore was a face of beauty and love that you could feel just by the sight of it. But now, as the statue is very old and unattended, the piece of art is neglected and broken.

After a while of admiring Eros, I walked around the whole cemetery, reading every headstone that I pass by. I don't know, there was just something that made me want to stay here, to roam around with the peaceful spirits. I took a deep breath and felt the cold, moist air fill my lungs just as the smell of rot and moss did. I've never been in a place so familiar. This was where just five years ago, he and I—I immediately brushed the thought away. I couldn't think of him now, I couldn't let him enter my thoughts again. I know my weakness; I'll just break down and cry and reminisce about the short while we had spent together here at the cemetery at Sword and Cross. Oh, how I miss him..

No. I think I'm just hungry. I should probably have dinner now, it's already 7:00 P.M. Although, something wanted me to stay, as if the pull of gravity here is much stronger. No. I can't. I have to go, I have to eat. Take hold of yourself, Luce Price. You have to be strong. With a deep breath and a last glance, I left the cemetery for the dining hall.

I don't have any friends to eat with because my former friends (namely Arianne and Gabbe) left with..him. It's a fallen angel thing. Second, I don't want to make new friends because I don't want to tangle myself up in anything ever again. I'm such a masochist, aren't I? Anyway, I ate my unidentifiable dinner quickly because fatigue was beginning to wear me down. The effect of the golden rays disappeared as it is now nightfall and sleep is reminding it's presence to me once again. So after dinner, I went to my room, kicked off my loafers, and slept with a disturbed mind.

My eyes were fluttering open as it struggled to see through the dim light by the moon. I looked at my clock and saw that it was just 12:03 A.M. I should still go back to sleep but.. I looked outside the window and saw how tranquil the night is and how peaceful the cemetery is. I was itching to visit it again. I slipped my feet into my old loafers, grabbed my leather coat, and ran.

I stopped at the cemetery gate and listened. The night is disturbed. I could sense some tension. Who else could've been awake at midnight like me? Being the human I am, curiosity took control. I entered the cemetery and scanned for any traces of a person's presence. I walked around, looked back and forth, side to side, but ended up with nothing. Yet, I could feel something out of the ordinary, the air smells of it. But then, you know, it could just be my paranoia. I let out a deep breath and walked to Eros' statue. I sat on the earth and laid back on the base of the statue and slowly closed my eyes. Peace. Silence..

Thump!

Scared, my eyes shot open and I let out a little squeal as a cold hand was put over my mouth and another wrapped around my waist from behind. I knew it, there was something disturbing, something evil! I tried to escape the iron hold but my chances of escape were narrow. I stopped struggling as I felt the hold loosen around my waist. The hand was removed, put on my shoulder and twisted me around. I was scared even more.

Piercing blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, fair skin, intricately detailed lips-a perfectly sculpted body of a fallen angel stood in front of me, holding me ever so gently. I was left speechless because Daniel came back for me, looking even more angelic than he did before. All of a sudden, everything that I tried to hide in this little chest in my heart escaped and I felt the love I felt all over again. We just stared, his face giving away nothing but pure joy while mine hard as stone. But with every second, my hardness is slowly melting into the softness I've been hiding beneath my shell. "Luce." He spoke, with his melodic voice that makes my heart skip a beat or two. I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging until I began to speak. "Daniel. You're..here." My voice cracked at the last word. "Hush, angel, hush." He whispered, then suddenly, but gently, he pressed me to him and I let my walls down. I cried tears of ultimate joy. "Luce." He said, while rubbing my back, "I couldn't stand another minute without seeing you, without knowing that you're perfectly okay. I was going through literal hell during the 5 cursed years that I wasn't able to be with you. But didn't I promise that I'll come back for you? That I will never leave you? Angel, I never did, oh I couldn't." I remained petrified like a statue there and then, for my heart was overflowing with so much mixed emotions. I just couldn't believe it. "You're here. You came back." I uttered and smiled, tears falling from my eyes still. It's just such an unexplainable feeling, what I'm going through now. "Yes, I'm here," He whispered, before he looked at me straight in the eyes honest and passionate, "and I'm never leaving." Then, his head slowly came closer to mine until the distance was just an eyelash away. "Luce, I love you." He spoke, before he crushed his mouth with mine. Twelve minutes after midnight, the moon a perfect circle, the night tranquil and my angel with me—I am home.


End file.
